ANSWERS
by tntfriday13
Summary: Amanda is a girl that has all the answers; Hiei and Kurama have all the love.


Everybody was at yusukes house, playing games, talking, and basically having fun.

"HEY EVERYONE!!" keiko said as she walked into the room.

"Hi keiko" everyone greeted

"hey I brought a friend who has ALL the answers to EVERY question you guys might want to ask her sooo…I invited her over" keiko said opening the door for a girl with dirty blonde hair, a white T-shirt and blue jeans.

"hello everybody, my name is Amanda" Amanda said happily

"HI Amanda" everyone said smiling and waving at her (everyone except hiei who just stared)

"Everyone drop what you're doing and ask Amanda a question" keiko ordered

"Ok, ummm…will I ever get a girlfriend?" Brandon asked

Amanda looked at him from head to toe and said "No"

"NOOOO!!!" Brandon yelled as he did an anime face plant

"Ok anymore questions?" Amanda asked

"Hey I've got an idea, how about we ask who the dominant partner would be in a relationship" boton said happily

"Ok" everyone said

"Ok, first, if the couple was….Antsuko and kuwabara" boton said

Yusuke pounced on kuwabara and started to beat the shit out of him "HOW DARE YOU HAVE SEX WITH MY MOM!!!" yusuke shouted

"antsuko would be" Amanda said

"yeah she would OWN your ass kuwabara" Brandon said

"ok, Brandon and koenma" yusuke said

"koenma" Amanda said

"WHY, DEAR LOARD WHY!!!" Brandon said as he fell to his knees with his arms in the air

"Ok, how about….yukina and kurama" koenma said

There was suddenly a sword at kuramas throat

"heh, heh, hiei you know I would never have sex with yukina" kurama said nervously

"kurama would top, but it was VERY close to yukina topping kurama" Amanda said

"OMG!!" kurama said happily

He was hit in the head by hiei

"Ok, how about hiei and kurama?" Brandon asked

"hiei tops kurama EVERY time" Amanda said

"Oh wow I would of thought that kurama..would..top……DID SHE JUST SAY HIEI DOES TOP KURAMA!!!!" kuwabara yelled

"Yes, I did just say that, hiei tops kurama every time" Amanda said like she was getting annoyed kuwabara asked again

Trying to get off the subject that he was the uke in his relationship kurama asked "how about…boton and keiko"

Keiko and boton slapped kurama in the face

"Why dose everyone keep hitting me" kurama said while rubbing the new bump on his head.

Amanda smiled, trying to keep herself from laughing "keiko would top boton"

Yusuke just got a mental image of boton and keiko doing "it" and started drooling. That received a smack on the head courtesy of botons oar.

"YUSUKE YOU…YOU…YOU,….SICK PERSON!!!!"

"I think I'm just going to go onto and read yuri" Brandon said while slinking away into yusuke computer room

"HEY, BRANDON WHAT KIND OF YURI!!!" yusuke asked as he ran after Brandon

"Well, I'm getting tired of this game" boton said

"yeah me too" kurama said still rubbing the three bumps on his head

Hiei looked up at the clock "it getting pretty late too"

"oh my god its 2:00 already!!" Amanda yelled as she headed for the door "sorry guys I have to go and get to bed"

"speaking of getting to bed" kurama yawned

"oh no you don't" hiei grabbed kuramas shoulder "you promised me a full out "activity" before you went to bed" hiei leaned toward kuramas ear and whispered "and I expect you to keep up your end of the deal"

Kurama started to "pity me" cry and pouted to hiei "I'm not going to be able to get up tomarrow am I?"

Hiei smirked "nope" then he grabbed kurama and jumped out the window and in to the trees, running faster than he usually does.

"what do you think hiei meant when he said that him and kurama were going to do "activities before kurama went to bed?" kuwabara asked confused

"Beats me, why wont kurama be able to get up tomarrow?" koenma asked

Both koenma and kuwabara looked at the girls who were blushing a deep shade of red

"what?" koenma and kuwabara asked

AT KURAMAS HOUSE

Hiei just made it to kuramas window and was now opening it with a struggling kurama slung over his shoulder.

"HIEI PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW, I NEED TO BE ABLE TO WALK TOMARROW!!!" kurama yelled

Hiei lifted up the window (ignoring kuramas whining) and dumped kurama onto the bed

"Get ready kurama" hiei said as he jumped on kurama

DOWN STAIRS

"Dear, whats all that noise coming from shuichi's room?" shiori said to her husband

"Its probably nothing" Hanataka said as he turned the page of his newspaper

"But dear I hear tearing sounds, and weird noises, MY BABY MIGHT BE IN PAIN!!!!" shiori cried as she ran up the stairs

Hanataka grabbed her arm before she could open kuramas door "shiori dear, it sounds like kurama has found himself a nice lady to spend his life with"

Shirori listend closely at the door she could hear the bed springs and moaning and some screaming too. That's when her face turned bright red "oh my"

Shiori and her husband both walked back down, unaware that the screams and moaning they thought were the girls was actually kurama

BACK IN KURAMAS ROOM

"HIEI…STOP…RIGHT…NOW!!!!" kurama panted

"not..yet" hiei said still thrusting

"AHHHHH!!!!!" kurama yelled as he fainted

Hiei smirked "now I'm done"

THE NEXT MORNING

Kurama woke up with hiei still inside of him

"Damn it hiei, do you always have to make me faint" kurama complained

Hiei woke up and stared at kurama and smirked

"Why yes, yes I do" he said

Kurama just glared at hiei

"Can you please get off of me now?" kurama asked sweetly

Hiei looked as if he was in thought for a moment and said "no"

"pleeaasee, hiei love" kurama begged

"hmmmm, I might change my mind if you let me choose the next time we do this" hiei said

"Ok, as long as it's not public" kurama smiled as hiei got out of him and off of him

"Oh don't worry it wont be in too much public" hiei smirked as kurama got up

"hiei what are you thinking?" kurama asked in a nervous voice

"Oh nothing, now get up and get dressed" hiei smirked grew

"o…k" kurama said as he tried to get up. He glared at hiei "you knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did" hiei walked over to the bed "looks like your going to need a person to carry you" hiei said as he picked kurama up

"How am I going to get dressed when I can't even move" kurama said

"Who said you're going to get dressed" hiei said as he moved toward the window

"oh no, HIEI NO, PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!!" but it was too late hiei was already out of the window with kurama in his arms bridal style

Streets passed over them as hiei flitted from tree to tree.

"hiei, put me down" kurama said in an embarrassed tone

"If I do, you'll be seen by at LEAST 1 thousand people while your naked" hiei said with his smirk still attached to his face when kurama held on to him tighter.

"OH MY God, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD RUN ON WATER" kurama yelled as a shark just jumped into the air

They finally made it to land and it was another 10 minutes before hiei put kurama down on a metal building

"Umm, hiei were are we?" kurama asked starting to look down from the building

"Well, if you recall our deal this morning. I get to choose were we do it this time and I choose this place"

"Were exactly is "this" place" kurama asked hiei

"I'll give you a hint, we are in the most romantic place on earth" hiei said as he held kurama in his arms

"Now kurama are you ready" hiei asked

Kurama looked at the now naked hiei and said "ok, but this time I want to walk when I wake up"

"Cant promise you that, baby" hiei said as he jumped

MORNING

Kurama woke up able just barley able to move

"I wonder where we really are" kurama said to himself

He looked down and what he saw was…

"AHHHHH!!" kurama screamed as he looked down to see millions of people looking at him and hiei

"HIEI!!!"

Hiei woke up as he figured kurama would figure it out sooner or later

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!!!" kurama shouted at hiei

"Well now that its morning I'll tell you" hiei leaned closer to kuramas ear and whispered "were on the ifel tower"

"WHAT?!?!?!" kurama yelled

Hiei picked up his cloths and put then on.

"come on, if were going to make it to Egypt on time to do "it" on the sphinx and all of the pharaohs pyramids we better leave now" hiei said as he picked kurama up

"Wait, hiei, I need my cloths"

"I like you better this way" hiei said as he flitted off toward Egypt.

THE END


End file.
